wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXVII
Rodzina Połanieckich 70 Nazajutrz po przybyciu Połanieckich do Krzemienia wypadła niedziela. Sam Połaniecki wstał późno, gdyż wczorajszego dnia przyjechali po pierwszej w nocy. W Krzemieniu czekała na nich służba z chlebem i solą; potem Marynia śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemiany oglądała wszystkie kąty w domu, a następnie nie mogła usnąć ze wzruszenia prawie do świtu. Z tych wszystkich przyczyn Połaniecki nie puścił jej z łóżka, ponieważ zaś chciała pojechać na sumę do Wątorów nieco wcześniej, aby pomodlić się przy kościele za matkę, obiecał, że każe zaprząc i da jej znać, gdy będzie czas. Tymczasem po śniadaniu wyszedł trochę popatrzeć na swoje nowe dziedzictwo. Była druga połowa maja i dzień wyjątkowo piękny. W nocy padał deszcz, a teraz słońce przeglądało się w małych kałużach na dziedzińcu i przy zabudowaniach folwarcznych, łamało się w brylantowe połyski w kroplach zawieszonych na liściach i rozświecało mokre dachy stodół, obór i owczarni. W tych blaskach i w jasnej majowej zieleni drzew Krzemień przedstawiał się wcale ponętnie. Wśród zabudowań folwarcznych nie było z powodu niedzieli prawie żadnego ruchu, tylko przy stajni kręciło się kilku fornali, którzy mieli jechać do kościoła. Połanieckiego dziwnie uderzyła ta cisza i to uśpienie. Przed niedawnym czasem zamierzywszy kupić Krzemień był w nim kilkakrotnie i wiedział, że jest to majątek opuszczony. Maszko począł wprawdzie wznosić spichlerz, kryty czerwoną dachówką, ale go nie skończył. Sam nie mieszkał tu nigdy i w końcu nie mógł nic w majątek wkładać — więc opuszczenie widne było na każdym kroku. Ale nigdy nie przedstawiło się ono Połanieckiemu tak wyraźnie jak teraz, gdy już mógł sobie powiedzieć: „To moje!" Budynki były jakieś krzywe; ściany w nich niezbyt szczelne, płoty krzywe i rozgrodzone; pod ścianami walały się szczątki rozmaitych połamanych sprzętów gospodarskich; wszędy ziemia zdawała się chcieć wciągnąć w siebie to, co na niej stało, wszędy widoczne było jakieś bierne pozostawienie rzeczy samym sobie, wszędy widoczna niedbałość. Połaniecki o gospodarstwie wiedział tylko tyle, że trzeba być ostrożnym z wkładami — zresztą, prócz jakichś ogólnych wiadomości, które mu się obiły o uszy jeszcze za lat dziecinnych, nie miał o nim najmniejszego pojęcia. Jednakże spoglądając na swoje królestwo domyślił się, że i pola muszą być uprawne w prostym stosunku do tego niedbalstwa, które naokół widział; miał wyraźne poczucie, że jeśli tu się coś robiło, to raczej ze zwyczaju, z rutyny, jakby dlatego tylko, że coś się robiło lat temu dziesięć, dwadzieścia i sto. Tego natężenia, tej nieustającej czujnej energii, która jest podstawą handlu, przemysłu i w ogóle spraw miejskich, nie było tu ani śladu. „Gdybym nic więcej nie przyniósł do tej martwoty — myślał Połaniecki — to już by było bardzo wiele, bo tu tego bezwzględny brak. A ja mam prócz tego pieniądze i przynajmniej tyle rozumu, że naprzód wiem, że nic nie wiem, a po wtóre wiem, że się trzeba uczyć i pytać." Pamiętał jeszcze, ze swoich czasów belgijskich, że nawet tam, w Belgii, dusza ludzka i napięcie woli więcej znaczyły od najpotężniejszych maszyn. A pod tym względem liczył na siebie — i mógł liczyć. Czuł się człowiekiem uporczywym i sprężystym. Wszystko, co dotąd brał w ręce, musiało iść, czy chciało, czy nie chciało. Czuł prócz tego, że w interesach ma głowę nie fantastyczną, ale ściśle rachunkową, i dzięki temu poczuciu, nie tylko nie stracił otuchy na widok opuszczenia, które przed sobą widział, ale znalazł w nim coś na kształt bodźca. Ta martwota, to zaniedbanie, ta inercja i ta senność zdawały się go wyzywać, a on wodząc naokół oczyma, mówił im niemal z uciechą: „To dobrze! to się spróbujemy!" I było mu nawet pilno do tej próby. Te pierwsze oględziny i rozmyślania nie popsuły mu humoru, ale zabrały sporo czasu. Spojrzawszy na zegarek spostrzegł, że jeśli chcą być przed sumą w Wątorach, to zaraz czas jechać; kazawszy więc zaprzęgać, wrócił śpiesznie do domu i zapukał do drzwi Maryni: — Pani dziedziczko! — rzekł — „służba boża!" — Można! można! — ozwał się przez drzwi wesoły głos Maryni — jam już gotowa. Połaniecki wszedł i ujrzał ją w jasnej wiosennej sukni, podobnej do tej, w jakiej ją widział za pierwszej bytności w Krzemieniu. Ubrała się tak umyślnie, on zaś, ku wielkiemu jej zadowoleniu, zrozumiał jej intencję, albowiem zawołał wyciągnąwszy do niej ręce: — Panna Pławicka! A ona zbliżywszy się oparła, jakby zawstydzona, swój różowy nosek o jego policzek i ręką ukazała na łóżeczko, w którym spał Staś. Po czym wraz z papą Pławickim pojechali do kościoła. Dzień był wiosenny, jasny, pełen ciepłych tchnień i radości. W zagajnikach odzywały się kukułki, a na łąkach widać było brodzące bociany. Wzdłuż drogi dudki i sroki przelatywały przed powozem z drzewa na drzewo. Od czasu do czasu zrywał się powiew i leciał po runi jak po fali, pochylając źdźbła traw i tworząc chybkie cienie na zieleni pól. Naokół pachniało ziemią, trawą i wiosną. Oboje Połanieckich ogarnął rój wspomnień. W niej odzywała się przytępiona już nieco życiem miejskim miłość do ziemi i do wsi, do lasów, do zielonych grudzi, do grusz na polach, do zwężających się w oddaleniu zagonów, do szerokich powietrznych przestworów i do tej daleko rozleglejszej niż w mieście przestrzeni nieba. Wszystko to napełniało ją na wpół uświadomioną, ale graniczącą z upojeniem, rozkoszą. Połaniecki zaś wspominał, jak niegdyś jechał tak samo z panem Pławickim do kościoła i jak tak samo dudki i sroki przelatywały przed nimi z drzewa na drzewo. Tylko teraz czuł przy sobie to różowe stworzenie, które wówczas po raz pierwszy zobaczył, tę dawną pannę Marynię Pławicka. W jednej chwili uprzytomnił sobie w myśli wszystko, co między nimi było: i pierwszą znajomość, i ów czar, jakim go opętała, i dalsze nieporozumienia, i ten sdziwny udział, jaki w ich życiu wzięła Litka, i ślub, i późniejsze pożycie, i wahania szczęścia, i zmiany, jakie pod wpływem tej jasnej duszy w nim zaszły, i dzisiejsze wypogodzenie się życia. Miał zarazem błogie poczucie, że zło przeszło, że znalazł więcej, niż marzył, i że obecnie mogą wprawdzie przyjść na niego wszelkiego rodzaju nieszczęścia, ale pod względem stosunku z nią życie stało się już raz na zawsze pogodne, ogromnie cne, jednoznaczne niemal ze „służbą bożą", i o tyle słoneczniejsze niż dawne, o ile ten widnokrąg, który ich otaczał, słoneczniejszy był od miejskiego. Na tę myśl serce zalewało mu szczęście i miłość dla niej. Przyjechawszy do Wątorów odmawiał Wieczny odpoczynek za duszę tej matki, której zawdzięczał taką żonę, z nie mniejszą gorliwością niż sama Marynia. Zdawało mu się, że kocha ten proch, pochowany pod kościołem, takim samym synowskim uczuciem, jak prochy własnej matki. Lecz tymczasem zadzwoniono na sumę. W kościele znów dawne wspomnienia poczęły się Połanieckiemu cisnąć do myśli. Wszystko, co go otaczało, było takie jakieś znane, iż chwilami miał złudzenie, że był tu wczoraj. W nawie tak samo pełno było szarych głów chłopskich i zapachu tataraku; ten sam ksiądz celebrował przy ołtarzu, te same gałęzie brzozy poruszane wiatrem biły od zewnątrz w okno — i Połaniecki znów tak samo myślał, że wszystko mija — mija życie, mijają bóle, nadzieje, porywy, mijają kierunki myśli i całe systemy filozofii — a msza po staremu się odprawia, jakby w niej jednej była wieczysta niepożytość. Nową postacią w starym obrazie była tylko Marynia. Połaniecki spoglądając chwilami na jej spokojną twarz i podniesione ku ołtarzowi oczy odgadywał, że się modli całą duszą za przyszłe ich życie na wsi, więc dostrajał się do niej i modlił się z nią razem. Lecz po mszy, na dziedzińcu kościelnym otoczyli ich sąsiedzi, dawni znajomi pana Pławickiego i Maryni. Pan Pławicki jednak na próżno oglądał się za panią Jamiszową, albowiem od kilku dni bawiła w mieście. Natomiast radca Jamisz wyleczony zupełnie z kataru żołądka, zatem zdrów i odmłodzony, wpadł na widok Maryni w prawdziwy zapał: — Jest moja pupilka! — wołał całując jej ręce — jest moja gosposia! Jest „złota Marynia"! Aha, wróciły ptaki do starego gniazda. A jakie to zawsze ładne! Dalibóg, istna panienka, czysty podlotek, a przecie wiem, że jest chłopak na świecie! Marynia czerwieniła się z zadowolenia, lecz w tej chwili zbliżyli się państwo Zazimscy ze swoim sześciorgiem dzieci, a wraz z nimi i pan Gątowski, vulgo „Niedźwiadek", dawny nieszczęśliwy konkurent Maryni i niedoszły zabójca Maszki. Pan Gątowski zbliżył się niezgrabnie i z pewnym zmieszaniem, jakby olśniony Maryniną urodą i zdjęty żalem po szczęściu, które go ominęło. Jakoż i Marynia przywitała go z pewnym komicznym zakłopotaniem, natomiast Połaniecki wyciągnął., do niego przyjaźnie rękę ze wspaniałomyślnością tryumfatora i rzekł: — Ot, i ja tu znajduję znajomych jeszcze z lat dziecinnych. Jak się pan ma? — Po staremu — odpowiedział pan Gątowski. A pan Jamisz, który był w wybornym humorze, rzekł spoglądając przekornie na młodego człowieka: — Ma kłopoty z uregulowaniem serwitutów. Pan Gątowski zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż cała okolica mówiła o tych kłopotach. Od lat kilku biedaczysko ledwie dyszał na swoim Jałbrzykowie. Uregulowanie serwitutów i sprzedaż lasu mogły go jeszcze wyprowadzić na równą drogę, cóż, kiedy w poprzek wszelkim, nieraz już bliskim zawarcia układom, stawał wiecznie jednaki zarzut ze strony jałbrzykowskich współsąsiadów: „ze pon dziedzic na biołem koniu jeździ, z pistolców se strzylo i dziewkom w ślepia patrzy". Pan Gątowski, jakkolwiek przywykły od młodych lat do rozmaitych wiejskich korowodów, tracił jednak czasami cierpliwość i wołał z prawdziwą rozpaczą: — No, co to — psiakrew! — ma jedno do drugiego! Ażeby was najjaśniejsze pioruny zatrzasły! Ale po tak przekonywającym dictum rajcy jałbrzykowscy składali zwykle nową dojrzałą naradę i po statecznym rozpatrzeniu wszystkich za i przeciw oświadczali znów, drapiąc się w potylice, że wszystko byłoby dobrze: „ino ze pon dziedzic na biołem koniu jeździ, z pistolców se strzylo i dziewkom... etc. Ale tymczasem Marynia, która do pana Jamisza miała takie przywiązanie jak do człowieka z rodziny, dowiedziawszy się, że jest słomianym wdowcem, zaprosiła go na obiad. Niespodzianie jednak pan Pławicki, zły, że nie znalazł w Wątorach pani radczyni, a razem pomny dawnych niedzielnych partyjek z „Gątosiem", zaprosił i „Gątosia" — wskutek czego Połanieccy wyruszyli naprzód i bardzo śpiesznie, aby Marynia miała czas wydać odpowiednie rozporządzenia. Za nimi zabrał się pan Pławicki z radcą, Gątowski zaś pociągnął na ostatku na swojej bryczce, zaprzężonej w chudą jałbrzykowską fornalkę. Po drodze pan Pławicki rzekł do radcy Jamisza: — Nie mogę powiedzieć!... Córka moja jest szczęśliwa. On jest dobry człowiek i energiczna sztuka, ale... — Ale co? zapytał pan Jamisz. — Ale narwany! Pamiętasz sąsiad, że on mnie tak przycisnął o jakieś marne dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli, że musiałem sprzedać Krzemień. A potem co? Potem odkupił ten sam Krzemień... Gdyby zaś był mnie nie przyciskał, nie potrzebowałby kupować Krzemienia, bo wziąłby go darmo po mojej śmierci za Marynią. Dobry człowiek, ale tu... (i mówiąc to pan Pławicki stuknął się palcem w czoło)... szumi jeszcze! Co prawda, to nie grzech! — Hm!— odpowiedział radca Jamisz nie chcąc panu Pławickiemu czynić przykrości uwagą, że gdyby Krzemień pozostał dłużej w jego rękach, to by nic nie pozostało z Krzemienia. Pan Pławicki zaś westchnął i rzekł: — A dla mnie na starość nowy trud, bo i teraz wszystko tam musi pójść moją głową. Pan Jamisz z trudnością powstrzymał okrzyk: „Niechże Bóg broni!" — znał jednak Połanieckiego o tyle, iż wiedział, że naprawdę nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Pan Pławicki też sam nie bardzo wierzył w to, co mówił, zięcia się trochę bał i rozumiał dobrze, że teraz właśnie wszystko pójdzie inną głową. Tak rozmawiając zajechali przed ganek; Marynia, która już zarządziła, co było potrzeba do obiadu, przyjęła ich ze Stasiem na ręku. — Chciałam panu przedstawić syna, nim siądziemy do stołu — rzekła — duży syn! ogromny syn! grzeczny syn! I w takt do tych słów poczęła go huśtać w stronę pana Jamisza, pan Jamisz zaś dotknął palcami Stasiowego policzka, na co „grzeczny syn" naprzód skrzywił się, potem uśmiechnął i wydał nagle okrzyk, który dla badaczy „ezoterycznej mowy" mógł mieć zapewne wyjątkowo doniosłe znaczenie, ale dla zwykłego ucha dziwnie przypominał skrzek sroki lub papugi. Tymczasem nadjechał pan Gątowski i powiesiwszy okrycie w sieni na kołku, szukał w nim właśnie chustki do nosa, gdy dziwnym wypadkiem Rozulka, niania Stasiowa, znalazła się także w sieni i zbliżywszy się do pana Gątowskiego, naprzód podjęła go pod nogi, a potem pocałowała w rękę. — Ano, jak się masz! jak się masz! A co powiesz? — spytał dziedzic Jałbrzykowa. — Nic! chciałam się ino pokłonić — odrzekła pokornie Rozulka. Pan Gątowski przechylił się nieco w bok i począł szukać czegoś palcami w kieszeni od kamizelki, lecz ona widocznie przyszła się tylko pokłonić dawnemu dziedzicowi, bo nie czekając na datek pocałowała go znów w rękę i odeszła cicho do dziecinnego pokoju. Pan Gątowski zaś ruszył z gęstą miną do reszty towarzystwa podśpiewując sobie basem: — Um-dry-dry! Um-dry-dry! Um-dramta-ta!!! Po czym siedli wszyscy do stołu i rozpoczęła się rozmowa o powrocie państwa Połanieckich na wieś. Pan Jamisz, który sam przez się był człek inteligentny, a jako radca, musiał być z urzędu mądry i wymowny, zwrócił się do Połanieckiego i mówił, co następuje: — Pan przychodzisz na wieś bez znajomości gospodarstwa, ale z tym, czego ogółowi naszych ziemian głównie brak, bo ze znajomością administracji i z kapitałem. Dlatego ufam i jestem pewien, że nie wyjdziesz źle na Krzemieniu. Powrót wasz to wielka radość dla mnie, nie tylko ze względu na was i na tę moją kochaną uczennicę, ale że to zarazem dowód na to, co ja zawsze mówię i twierdzę, iż większość nas starych musi wyjść z ziemi, synowie jednak nasi, a jeśli nie synowie, to wnuki — wrócą. I wrócą tężsi, bardziej wyrobieni w życiowej walce, z rachunkiem w głowie, z tradycją pracy. Pamiętasz pan, com ci niegdyś mówił, że ziemia ciągnie i że ona jedna jest prawdziwym bogactwem. Pan wówczas mi zaprzeczałeś, a dziś — patrz — jesteś właścicielem Krzemienia. — To przez nią i dla niej — odpowiedział wskazując na żonę Połaniecki. — Przez nią i dla niej! — powtórzył radca. — A myślisz pan, że w mojej teorii nie ma miejsca dla kobiet i że ja nie wiem, co one warte? One sercem i sumieniem zgadują, gdzie jest prawdziwy obowiązek, i sercem popychają do niego. A prawdziwy obowiązek, równie jak prawdziwe bogactwo — to ziemia. Tu pan Jamisz, który na obraz i podobieństwo wielu radców miał tę słabość, że się sam lubił słuchać, przymknął oczy, żeby się słyszeć jeszcze lepiej, i mówił dalej: — Tak! wróciłeś przez żonę! Tak, to jej zasługa! i bodaj nam się takie kobiety na kamieniu rodziły; ale swoją drogą, wyście wyszli z ziemi i dlatego ziemia was przyciągnęła. My wszyscy powinniśmy się naprawdę pieczętować pługiem! I powiem wam jeszcze, że to nie tylko wrócił pan Stanisław Połaniecki, nie tylko pani Maria Połaniecka — to wróciła rodzina Połanieckich, bo się w niej odezwał instynkt całych pokoleń, które z gleby wyrosły i których prochy tę glebę użyźniają. To rzekłszy pan Jamisz podniósł się i wziąwszy kieliszek zawołał: — W ręce pani Połanieckiej, zdrowie rodziny Połanieckich!... — Zdrowie rodziny Połanieckich! — zakrzyknął pan Gątowski, który mając serce czułe na wymowę gotów był przebaczyć w tej chwili rodzinie Połanieckich wszystkie serdeczne męki, jakie z jej powodu przeszedł. I wszyscy udali się z kieliszkami do pani Maryni, która dziękowała wzruszona. Połanieckiemu zaś, gdy się do niej zbliżył, szepnęła: — Aj, Stachu, jaka ja szczęśliwa! Lecz gdy całe towarzystwo znalazło się znowu za stołem, pan Pławicki dodał ze swej strony: — Trzymać się ziemi do ostatka — oto, co całe życie głosiłem! — Bo pewno! — potwierdził pan Gątowski. Ale w duszy pomyślał: „Żeby tylko nie te psiekrwie, korowody!" A w tymże czasie, w dziecinnym pokoju, Rozula śpiewała do snu małemu Stasiowi smutną wiejską piosenkę: Nieszęśliwe te pokoje, ''Oj, Jasieńku mój!... Po obiedzie goście poczęli się zabierać, ale pan Pławicki zatrzymał ich na „partyjkę", tak że wyjechali dopiero pod zachód. Wówczas Połanieccy, nacieszywszy się naprzód ze Stasiem, wyszli na werendę i dalej do ogrodu, albowiem wieczór czynił się cichy i pogodny. Wszystko, co im przypominało ową pierwszą niedzielę, którą tu spędzili razem, wydawało się im jak jakiś sen cudny i słodki, a tego rodzaju wspomnień było tu na każdym kroku bez liku. Słońce zniżało się tak samo wielkie i promienne, drzewa stały nieporuszone w wieczornej ciszy czerwieniąc się na czubach od zorzy; z drugiej strony domu klekotały tak samo na gnieździe bociany; ten sam był nastrój — kojący i nieszpomy. Oni poczęli chodzić wszędzie, przebiegać wszystkie aleje, zbliżać się do sztachet, patrzeć na pola ginące w oddaleniu, na ciemne pasma lasów zamykające widnokrąg, i mówić sobie rzeczy ciche, a zarazem tak spokojne, jak spokojny był ów wieczór. To wszystko, co ich otaczało, to miał być ich świat. Oboje czuli, że ta wieś bierze ich w siebie, że poczyna się zawiązywać jakiś stosunek między nią a nimi i że odtąd życie musi im spłynąć tu, a nie gdzie indziej — pracowite, oddane „służbie bożej", z ludem — na roli. Gdy słońce zaszło, wrócili na werendę, lecz jak niegdyś tak i teraz pozostali jeszcze na niej, by się zupełnego mroku doczekać. Tylko dawniej Marynia trzymała się daleko od Połanieckiego, a teraz przytuliła się całkiem do jego boku i po chwili milczenia rzekła: — Będzie nam tu ze sobą dobrze, Stachu — prawda? A on objął ją mocno, tak aby ją czuć przy samym sercu, i począł powtarzać: — Moja kochana! moja bardzo kochana!... Tymczasem sponad spowitych w tumany olszyn podniósł się rumiany księżyc — i żaby w stawach zwiedziawszy się już widocznie, że wróciła ta panienka, którą niegdyś tak często widywały nad brzegiem, ozwały się wśród wieczornej ciszy jednym wielkim chórem: — Rade! rade! rade! rade!... I odtąd poczęło się obojgu snuć życie, nie wolne od trosk, ale w którym było jednak więcej miodu niż piołunu. Autor zaś niniejszej książki pił ów miód — mocą wyobraźni. ''KONIEC